hollowknightfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Les Cinq Grand Chevaliers
"Hegemol le puissant... Quelle figure imposante il était ! Sa voix était étonnamment douce pour un être possédant une carrure aussi large que la sienne." "Ils étaient tous impressionnant bien sûr. Dryya la féroce, Isma la bienveillante, Ze'mer la mystérieuse.... Et l'autre." - Maître de l'Aiguillon Sheo Les Cinq Grands Chevaliers d'autrefois se tenaient sous le trône en tant que protecteurs du royaume. Ce sont des personnages vénérés qui sont souvent mentionnés dans les archives historiques mais uniquement en tant que groupe. Les informations sur les différents grands chevaliers sont rares, Le Chercheur de Reliques Lemm dit que leurs noms et leur apparence semblent avoir été effacés de l'histoire. Les Cinq Grands Chevaliers sont: * Ze'mer (L'Endeuillée Grise) * Dryya * Isma * Hegemol * Ogrim (Défenseur Bousier) Au moment où le Chevalier revient à Hallownest, trois des cinq Grands Chevaliers sont morts ou ont disparu. Seuls Ogrim et Ze'mer sont encore en vie. Les Grands Chevaliers sont représentés dans la grotte d'Ogrim, en dessous de son arène, sous la forme de statues de bouse: De gauche à droite: Ze'mer, Dryya, Isma, Hegemol et Ogrim Les silhouettes de quatre d'entre eux peuvent être vues dans l'arène du Protecteur Blanc. De gauche à droite: Ze'mer, Dryya, Isma et Hegemol Ze'mer Situé au Repos Éternel où elle est connue sous le nom de "Endeuilée Grise", Ze'mer est l'autre Grand Chevalière restante en plus d'Ogrim. Elle n'est pas originaire d'Hallownest, originaire de "terres sereines", un endroit d'où elle a également apporté des Fleurs délicates. On ne sait pas grand-chose de Ze'mer lorsqu'elle était une Grande Chevalière, mais Ogrim remarque comment elle a raconté des histoires. Après la mort de sa bien aimée Mante, Ze'mer se retira dans sa maison au Repos Éternel. Elle se dissipe après que le Chevalier a livré la délicate fleur à la tombe de son amour. Dryya Dryya had a hard front, and Nailmaster Sheo refers to her as "Fierce Dryya", although she is noted to have been a caring type. Ogrim mentionne que sa sagesse lui manque. Elle était chargée de protéger la Dame Blanche dans les Jardins de la Reine. Après avoir vaincu de nombreux Mantes Traîtres, comme en témoigne la pile de cadavres qui sont à côté de celui de Dryya, qu'ils ont finalement tuée. La Dame Blanche n'est pas au courant de la mort de Dryya. Isma Appelé "Isma la bienveillante" par le Maître d'Aiguillon Sheo, on sait peu de choses sur Isma, mais sa force semble surpasser celle d'Ogrim, et sa nature semblait être gentille et compréhensive. Ogrim et Isma avaient une relation très étroite, d'autant plus qu'il semble protéger spécifiquement son bosquet. Le pouvoir ou les capacités d’Isma ne sont pas spécifiquement mentionnés, mais semblent avoir une certaine relation avec l’acide, car sa larme ou sa «bénédiction» peut accorder une résistance à l’acide. Elle se trouve dans les Voies d'Eau Royales au Bosquet d'Isma. Elle semble morte et son corps peut être vu attaché à un mur par des racines; rendant la cause de sa mort la plus discutable. Hegemol Hegemol est le seul Grand Chevalier dont le sort est inconnu. Il était le Grand Chevalier préféré du Maître d'Aiguillon Sheo, qui l'appelle "Hegemol le puissant". He was a towering figure but soft spoken, ce qui était surprenant pour quelqu'un de sa stature. Ogrim mentionne que le sens de l'humour d'Hegemol lui manque. Une statue d'Hegemol se trouve à l'extérieur de la Cité des Larmes, exigeant le Blason de la ville pour ouvrir la porte de la Cité. Lorsque Hegemol dormait, son armure a été volé par un Maggot qui voulait défendre ses frères et sœurs. On ignore si Hegemol est encore en vie ou s'il a été assassiné par le Maggot. While the False Knight who stole his shell wields a mace with an armoured bug attached to the end, Hegemol himself is always shown without any weapon. Ogrim Le plus fidèle des Cinq Grands Chevaliers, Ogrim se trouve dans les Voies d'Eau Royales où il est connu sous le nom de "Défenseur Bousier". Il espère revoir les autres Grands Chevaliers et voir renaître Hallownest. Bien qu'Isma lui manque particulièrement, il ne peut pas se rendre à son bosquet à cause de ses fonctions et du serment qu'il a juré. Pour cette raison, il semble pas connaître le sort d'Isma et ceux des autres Grands Chevaliers. Quand il est vaincu cinq fois dans ses rêves en tant que Protecteur Blanc, Ogrim se demande si la lignée des Grands Chevaliers d'Hallownest se termine avec lui ou si elle peut être transmise, mentioning that he can easily imagine the Knight standing amongst the greatest heroes of the age. Ogrim disparaît après cette rencontre, laissant derrière lui une statue de bouse du Chevalier Trivia * Une combat avec Dryya était prévue au début du développement, mais a ensuite été coupé. Une mise à jour Kickstarster l'a décrite comme: :"One of Hallownest's five greatest Knights and defender of the Queen’s Glade. She was driven mad by her Queen lost and the garden overrun. Still she retains her honour, offering fair challenge to the Hollow Knight: Nail against nail. A duel to the death." * Ogrim a été révélé comme un boss dans une mise à jour Kickstarter avec une histoire différente. :"Au fond des Voies d'Eau Royales qui se trouve en dessous de la Cité des Larmes se cache un être évité. Autrefois chevalier, maintenant perdu dans l'obsession puérile: Le Défenseur Bousier. Malgré son exil, le Défenseur Bousier a pendant des siècles maintenu une accusation auto-conférée: la protection de sa mystérieuse «bien-aimée» brillant. Fidèle et plein de courage, le Défenseur Bousier défie avec impatience tous ceux qui entreraient dans son royaume nocif." :* Depuis que le Protecteur Blanc apparaît dans une armure blanche, il est possible que les cinq Grands Chevaliers se soient vêtus de blanc tout en servant le Roi. :* Au début du développement, Herrah la Bête s'appelait Hegemol. Cela a ensuite été changé pour son nom actuel. Catégorie:Histoire d'Hallownest Catégorie:Boss d'Hallownest Catégorie:Les Cinq Grands Chevaliers Catégorie:DLC Catégorie:Rêves Cachées